


infatuated. {Markhyuck}

by haechyoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Lee Donghyuk | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, The shortest, it’s cute I guess, mark is obsessed with donghyuck, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechyoon/pseuds/haechyoon
Summary: Mark stared at Donghyuck, completely infatuated by his breathtaking beauty, the beams of sunlight glowing on his skin.{Mark and Donghyuck like to go to the park and bathe under the sun rays.}





	infatuated. {Markhyuck}

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest thing I’ve shared, I like to challenge myself.

There was nothing Mark loved more than those hot summer evenings when they would sit on the park and let the sun beat down on their skin. 

A slight breeze rustles the leaves making them fall to the solid ground one by one. The air was warm, occasionally the sunbeams poured through narrow openings as it outlined the fringes of the drifting clouds. 

Mark just stared at Donghyuck, completely infatuated by his breathtaking beauty, the beams of sunlight flowing on his skin. Donghyuck stood so still, eyes following a bird in flight. He watched as children do, with a look of love and awe.  
Donghyuck sat back and let the happiness soak right through him. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment. 

The happiness is infectious, it starts as a tingle in Mark’s fingers and toes, much as the feeling he has when he’s anxious, but instead, it felt warm. 

Donghyuk’s eternal smile was always irresistibly contagious. 

It was there when they first met, on a beautiful day, much like this one. Tones of peach, pink, and blue adorning the sky, the sun hanging so impossibly, a perfect circle with no strings or supports.

It was there on their first date, on that small coffee shop right across the street, Donghyuck’s hickory eyes warmer than their cups of strong coffee.

It was there when Mark got jealous of the cute boy with the eye smile, who was very close - too close - to Donghyuck for Mark’s liking. 

And it was there after their first shared kiss.

Donghyuck kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Mark’s hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing Donghyuck’s cheek as their breaths mingled.  
Donghyuck ran his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of Mark’s heart against his own. 

After that, Mark was addicted. He couldn’t bare not to be with Donghyuck. Those kisses were his salvation and his torment. He lived for them and he would die with the memory of them on his lips. 

Mark started playing with Donghyuck’s fingers, that were intertwined with his own. Mark loved to touch him, his face, his hands, the bright red hair that fell on top of the boys eyebrows. Donghyuck's warmth would seep into his being, he comforted Mark without even opening his mouth. 

Donghyuck would melt into him, like he belonged next to Mark, and Mark belonged next to him.

Mark pulled him into a hug, happiness and peace radiating from both of them. Donghyuck loved that Mark was taller, he would get smaller into his embrace, hiding himself into Mark’s warm body, both melting into each other, unmoving. 

And both of them were content under the cheerful sun.


End file.
